


Family blessing

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Magnus earns the family blessing from each other the Lightwoods





	Family blessing

It was harder than expected winning over the Lightwood family. Magnus knew it was going to be difficult, not everyone was as open minded as Alec and even then Alec wasn’t exactly very warm and welcoming in the beginning. He had a lot of prejudices.

 

Izzy was the easiest. When he met the beautiful soldier he instantly liked her - it was hard not to. She was different. She would actually listen to downworlders and confront higher up shadowhunters about it. It was refreshing. And the more he had learnt about her the more he liked her. He was glad to call her a friend and sister.

 

convincing Jace he was good enough for Alec was harder. Magnus understood they were parabatai, and he knew Jace was very protective. Magnus may not be a shadowhunter but he knew how big of a deal having a parabatai was and their oddly intimate relationship. Once Jace had had realised that magnus wasn’t pretending to have feelings for alec and that he would do as much for Alec as Alec did for him they were okay. Jace may not show his appreciation a lot of the time but Magnus does notice jaces little nod in respect whenever he was with Alec. 

 

gaining maryses blessing was one of the biggest achievements of his life, and that is saying something. He had known maryse for a while and considering she used to be part of the circle their relationship was very... strained to say the least. The hate was mutual and if magnus from a year ago saw that he was now married to the love of his life - a *shadowhunter* mind you - and his mother was Maryse Lightwood, his mortal enemy, and that they were now friends and she’d be walking him down the aisle, he would be mind blown. he was grateful for maryse. Grateful for her change. He wasn’t sure exactly when she had changed her mind about him but it somewhere between Alecs first downworld council meeting and when maryse had come to his - and Alecs - for dinner. He couldn’t believe when she had first hugged him and said “thank you for loving my boy” with the most sincere expression. He was glad to call maryse his friend, and, as of yesterday, mother in law

 

Max took the longest of the Lightwoods. Magnus never took shadowhunter’s prejudice against downworlders to heart but having your boyfriends little brother look at you as if you have killed many men and ask “how much of you is a demon” that hurt. When Alec asked, of course he said he was fine, he didn’t want Alec to worry; family meant everything to him. If an adult shadowhunter had said that type of thing to magnus he would’ve said anything but max was barely 12 and he didn’t know any better. That was what they taught shadowhunter children. he just would have to wait. He nearly had given up and when max had asked him “what do I call you?” At their wedding reception Magnus didn’t really know what to expect, and he hated to admit it but he nearly cried when max replied with “how about brother.” They even dances together for a few songs and max genuinely had a polite conversation with him.

 

So Magnus was entering his married life with Alec with all the Lightwoods gracefully giving their blessing and he honestly never felt happier.


End file.
